mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ocean Productions
Ocean Productions Inc. (formerly The Ocean Group, and also known as Ocean Sound Corp, Ocean Studios or just OceansA History of Canadian Television Programming) is a production company located in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada that specializes in localizing foreign animation (most often anime, but video games as well) into English, they are responsible for ADR work only. A great deal of their work is recorded at Ocean Studios, which they own and operate. Other studios they frequently use include Westwood Studios and Blue Water Studios. They may also be known as Ocean Media because of their e-mail address. They do not have a corporate web site. Notable works Early anime projects of Ocean Productions includes the first 53 episodes (67 uncut) and first three movies of Dragon Ball Z, which was contracted out to them by Funimation Entertainment. The Dragon Ball franchise was later re-dubbed entirely by Funimation's own in-house voice cast; however, Ocean Productions later made an alternative dub of DBZ that aired in the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, the Republic of Ireland, and Canada while Funimation's dub aired in the United States, Australia, and New Zealand. Other anime dubs of theirs include most of the installments in the Gundam metaseries, including Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta Gundam, Char's Counterattack, G Gundam, Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, and Gundam 00. They have also worked on InuYasha, Ranma ½, Hamtaro, Hikaru No Go, Cardcaptor Sakura, Monster Rancher, Infinite Ryvius, Jin-Roh, Silent Mobius, The Vision of Escaflowne, Zoids: New Century Zero, The SoulTaker, .hack//Roots, Death Note, Black Lagoon, MegaMan NT Warrior, Pretty Cure, Maison Ikkoku and Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers)'' Their newest projects are Gundam 00, Hunter x Hunter, NANA, and Inuyasha The Final Act. Ocean Productions also recently produced the first English adaptation of ''Powerpuff Girls Z, which as of May 2008 is only shown on Cartoon Network Philippines and on Boomerang in Australia. As of 2010, Kirby Morrow announced that Ocean Productions had started producing a dub for Dragon Ball Z Kai, although he didn't reveal to much he stated that the company who is responsible for the project had told him that he was "too cool to be Goku" which means that he may not voice the character Goku in the seires to come. Even though kirby has "announced" a Kai ocean group production it still can't be confirmed officially. Also, he was laughing when he said it. Please take this as a grain of salt until any promo's have been shown or it start's airing on TV, all Ocean productions are officially announced and this only comes from Kirby not the company itself. Outside of anime, they have recorded the voices for American animated series like Exosquad, X-Men: Evolution, and Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. Some of the voice actors have appeared in horror movies, such as Freddy vs. Jason, Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, Hellraiser: Hellseeker, and the TV series Supernatural, which is filmed in Vancouver. Notable voice actors * Laara Sadiq: Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball Z and DBZ: Movie Three), Erasa (Dragon Ball Z) * Lisa Ann Beley: Relena Peacecraft (Gundam Wing), Murrue Ramius (Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny), Sumeragi Lee Noriega (Gundam 00), Chi-Chi (First Three Dragon Ball Z Movies), Mai Shiraui (Fatal Fury 2/Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture) * Gary Chalk: Optimus Primal (Beast Wars, Beast Machines), Optimus Prime (Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon, Transformers: Cybertron), Dr. Robotnik (Sonic Underground), Conor Penn and Mortis (Dragon Booster) * Ted Cole: Yamcha, Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z), Chang Wufei (Gundam Wing), Tatewaki Kuno (Ranma ½), Gilbert Durandal (Gundam SEED Destiny), Boss, Curtis Milan (Hamtaro), Spaghettihead (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Ian James Corlett: Goku, Master Roshi (Dragon Ball Z), Cheetor (Beast Wars, Beast Machines), Dr. Tofu (Ranma 1/2) * Richard Ian Cox: InuYasha (InuYasha), male Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½), Allelujah Haptism (Gundam 00), Kai Shiden (Mobile Suit Gundam), Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (X-Men: Evolution), Sabu (Hamtaro), Bit Cloud (Zoids: New Century Zero), Zaacro, Spice (Dragon Ball Z), Top Hat, Big Billy, Noodlehead (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Trevor Devall: Moordryd Paynn (Dragon Booster), (Inuyasha), (Ranma 1/2), * Michael Dobson: ]]Nappa (Dragon Ball)|Nappa]], Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z), Duke Dermail (Gundam Wing), Dekim Barton (Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz), Starscream (Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon), Gindo (Ranma 1/2), Jinenji (InuYasha), Dylan (Hamtaro), Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Paul Dobson: Folken (Escaflowne), Zarbon (Dragon Ball Z), Naraku, Myoga (InuYasha), Happosai, Yutaro, Gora (Ranma ½), Sideways (Transformers: Armada), Howdy, Mimi's Father (Hamtaro), Gilbert, Beetle Bob (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Brian Drummond: Vegeta, Pikkon (Dragon Ball Z), Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft (Gundam Wing), Tiger of the Wind (Monster Rancher), Jetstorm (Beast Machines), Allen Schezar (Escaflowne), Ryuk (Death Note), Renkotsu (InuYasha), Keo (Yakkity Yak), Aidan Avalon (Cardcaptors), Hambeard (Hamtaro), Poncho (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Andrew Francis: Genki (Monster Rancher), Dilandau Albatou (Escaflowne), Megaman.EXE (Megaman NT Warrior), Dende (Dragon Ball Z), Murata Azrael (Gundam Seed), Lasse Aeon (Gundam 00), Chiaki Mamiya (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time), Mr. Mayor (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Saffron Henderson: Young Goku (Dragon Ball), Gohan (Dragon Ball Z), Lucrezia Noin (Gundam Wing), Tsubasa Kurenai, Kogane Musashi (Ranma ½), Oxnard (Hamtaro), Sota Higurashi (InuYasha), Kazuko Yoshiyama (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time), Brandy (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Mark Hildreth: Dr. Briefs (Dragon Ball Z), Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing), Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) * Sarah Strange: Male Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2; First Voice), Frankie (Dinobabies), Rookie (Littlest Pet Shop) * Matt Hill: Kira Yamato (Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny), Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Kero (Cardcaptors), Bankotsu (InuYasha), Alex Summers/Havok (X-Men: Evolution), Roberto Arvello (Hamtaro), Ryo Sanada (Ronin Warriors), Poochi (Powerpuff Girls Z), Artha Penn/Dragon Booster (Dragon Booster) * Britt Irvin (aka Brittney Irvin): (Inuyasha,George of the Jungle) * Willow Johnson: Kikyo (InuYasha), Kasumi Tendo (Ranma ½), Lalah Sune (Mobile Suit Gundam), Maron (Dragon Ball Z), Lily (Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf) * David Kaye: Recoome, Brocco (Dragon Ball Z), Megatron (Beast Wars, Beast Machines, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon, Transformers: Cybertron), Soun Tendo (Ranma ½), Treize Khushrenada (Gundam Wing), Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Optimus Prime (Transformers Animated), * Peter Kelamis: Goku (Dragon Ball Z), Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Terry Klassen: Krillin, Babidi (Dragon Ball Z), Hachi (InuYasha), Cut Man (Mega Man), Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Jingle (Hamtaro), Mr. Looper (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Jocelyne Loewen: Merle (Escaflowne), Milfeulle Sakuraba (Galaxy Angel), Asagi Caldwell (Gundam SEED), Penelope, June, Sparkle (Hamtaro) * Kirby Morrow: Trowa Barton (Gundam Wing), Goku (Dragon Ball Z), Miroku (InuYasha), Van Fanel (Escaflowne), Rad White (Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon), Scott Summers/Cyclops (X-Men: Evolution), Dr. Ono (Ranma 1/2), Teru Mikami (Death Note), Rey Za Burrel Gundam Seed Destiny, Billy Katagiri (Gundam 00), Noel (Hamtaro) * Scott McNeil: Piccolo, Jeice, Goz, Mez, Android 16, Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z), Rattrap, Dinobot, Waspinator, Silverbolt (Beast Wars, Beast Machines), Proto Man (Mega Man), Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing), Koga (InuYasha), Principal Kuno (Ranma ½), Phillip Yoshi and Mr. Foster (Hamtaro), Tobi (Naruto Shippuden), Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls Z), Cain (Dragon Booster) * Pauline Newstone: Airazor (Beast Wars), Frieza (Dragon Ball Z), Mistress Centipede (InuYasha), Kaitlin Endo (Hamtaro) * Maggie Blue O'Hara: Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (X-Men: Evolution), Mariemaia Khushrenada (Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz), Madison Taylor (Cardcaptors), Bulma (Dragon Ball Z) * Doug Parker: Terrorsaur, Starscream (Beast Wars: Transformers), Tidal Wave (Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon), Vulcan (Zoids) * Tony Sampson: Tori Avalon (Cardcaptors), Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Fred (Transformers: Armada), Dex (MegaMan NT Warrior) * Kelly Sheridan: Sango (InuYasha), Hitomi Kanzaki (Escaflowne), Shino (.hack//ROOTS), Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (X-Men: Evolution), Nana Komatsu (Nana), Louise Halevy (Gundam 00), Shurei Hong (The Story of Saiunkoku), Leena Toros (Zoids: New Century Zero), Ukyo Kuonji, Kurumi (Ranma ½), Hilary, Glitter, Daisy, Ivy (Hamtaro), Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Rebecca Shoichet: Nana Osaki (Nana), Mayura Labatt (Gundam Seed), Sota Higurashi (2nd), Asagi (InuYasha), Prince Bo (Hamtaro), Annie, Sedusa, Ken's Mother (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Tabitha St. Germain: Flay Allster (Gundam SEED), Pink Haro, Birdy (Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny), Pashmina (Hamtaro), Soma Peries (Gundam 00), Alexis (Transformers Armada, Transformers Energon), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Ms. Keane, Sapphire, Violet, Ivy (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Moneca Stori: Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha), Videl (Dragon Ball Z), Amanda Sefton (X-Men: Evolution), Laura Haruna (Hamtaro) * Brad Swaile: Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00), Quatre Raberba Winner (Gundam Wing), Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam, Char's Counterattack), Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) Mousse, Sentaro (Ranma ½), Dearka Elsman (Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny), Auel Neider (Gundam SEED Destiny), , Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (X-Men: Evolution), Light Yagami (Death Note), Lan Hikari (MegaMan NT Warrior), Maxwell (Hamtaro) and Kimba (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion), Johnny Cosmo (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Venus Terzo: female Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½), Blackarachnia (Beast Wars, Beast Machines), Talia Gladys (Gundam SEED Destiny), Jean Grey, (X-Men: Evolution), Wedy (Death Note), Charlotte Rooster Yoshi (Hamtaro) * Samuel Vincent: Athrun Zala (Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny), Tieria Erde, Hong Long (Gundam 00), Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Julian Star (Cardcaptors), Martin Mystery, Billy (Martin Mystery), Announcer, Jason (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Cathy Weseluck: Dorothy Catalonia (Gundam Wing), Kati Mannequin (Gundam 00), Trunks, Chiaotzu, Puar (Dragon Ball Z), Mirai Yashima (Mobile Suit Gundam), Shampoo, Azusa, Yuka (Ranma ½), Kagome Higurashi's Mother (InuYasha), Near (Death Note), Marion Haruna, Snoozer and Omar (Hamtaro), Ken, Bubbles' Grandmother (Powerpuff Girls Z) References External links *Ocean Productions at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *The History of Ocean Productions and Anime Dubs *Ocean Productions at manta.com Ocean Productions Ocean Studios